When Masks Come Off
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity Megan Smoak; an IT girl and damsel in distress in the eyes of Oliver Queen and any Vigilante. Felicity Ann Halstead, mostly called Ann Halstead; a girl that works with CPD and she is a Detective with Medicine degree also she is a Defender thanks to her mum, an Avenderian Witch. What is the common thing between those two girls besides the first name? Well they are the same


_**When Masks Come Off**_

 _ **Happy Christmas Eve! I wrote this story during the summer and i hope you like it! In my mind this was only meant to be a one-shot**_. _**And right now i'm writing this intro with one hand because i cut my finger from my left hand and i can't use to write and it's a useful finger when i write!**_

 _ **Anyways, i hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Onto to the story!**_

Felicity Megan Smoak; an IT girl and damsel in distress in the eyes of Oliver Queen and any Vigilante.

Felicity Ann Halstead, mostly called Ann Halstead; a girl that works with CPD and she is a Detective with Medicine degree also she is a Defender thanks to her mum, an Avenderian Witch.

What is the common thing between those two girls besides the first name?

Well they are the same person.

Yep! I'm telling you that Felicity Megan Smoak IS Ann Halstead.

She started working with the Defenders ever since she lost her mum in Mystic Hills after of years seeing the terrors supernatural caused her friends and herself. While at the same time she and her friends fought alongside with Sam and Dean Winchester against the Apocalypse and the British Men Of Letters. And at the age of sixteen she was accepted in Brakebills where she met her friends Quentin, Alice, Kady, Penny, Eliot and Margo they helped her too with the supernatural in her town.

Before she joined the Defenders she and Jeremy Gilbert were dating that resolved into a pregnancy at the age of seventeen which gave them a little girl and a little boy that they named Samara and Grayson Gilbert but the town wasn't safe so when they were born Lucas and Laura had arranged two families to take the babies in and protect them. Jeremy and Ann didn't want that but the kids were forcefully taken from her and Jeremy. All their friends tried to find them but there were more pressing matters but all of this broke their hearts.

Jeremy then decided to leave Mystic Hills and hunt a little with Sam and Dean and try to find his kids. Until two years ago settled with his cousins in Chicago and joined House 51.

While Ann spent eight years training while studying at Whitmore College with a degree in Medicine and Minor in Psychology trying to forget her loss of her kids and Jeremy. They hadn't officially break up but things between them weren't the same anymore they loved each other though.

Her first mission was with the SHIELD Agents to bring down HYDRA since the fate of Earth 383 was hanging in the balance of it and the Defenders protect the Earth and its parallel universes plus Avendera the twin planet of Earth.

Once she was done with them her second mission sent her with MacGyver's team and the Phoenix Foundation. A year later she was send to New Orleans for three years.

Then Starling City to help the Arrow...more like keep him in the dark of the supernatural world of the Starling City while at the same time she worked with the Shadowhunters to prevent Valentine from destroying the world.

Until Oliver decided to send himself back to Lian Yu that Felicity found time to take up another mission to Earth 365 with the X-Men and later returned to Earth 383 and helped the Avengers with their Civil War.

When she returned she found the Doctor and River Song with Jack Harkness waiting for her in her apartment in Chicago. And like that she spent ten years alongside with them fighting all sort of evils.

Good thing about Defenders is that they don't age as fast as humans do and they can manipulate time to their desire so instead of missing 30 years she missed couple of weeks.

Then returned to Starling City and spent months trying to find Oliver with Diggs. Then the whole Slade thing happened and Felicity needed a break so she left them for 3 months alone claiming she needed time to rest and went to Chicago where her older brother Jay persuade her to work with him and his team. Sergeant Voight refused at first claiming that a Detective has to go through Police Academy and study Criminology.

Felicity accepted that and returned to Starling City while taking morning classes of Speed Classes Criminology at the local college and working part time at a Tech shop since QC was bankrupt. Once she graduated, two years later, she went back to Chicago and Sergeant Voight welcomed her in his Unit since Jay had told him about her service with the Defenders and to be honest the Defenders are like Galactic Police so they training in the same but more intense and takes longer.

So Felicity worked in secret with CPD while helping the Arrow.

Oliver had no idea of anything since for him he knew Felicity only for three years, yep for him had been three years, told ya time manipulation!

Until Angus MacGyver and his friends walked into Verdant one night she and Sara with the rest of Team Arrow were having a night off and approached Felicity.

"Look what the tiger drugged in!" Jack commented once he saw the once red dark brown woman now blond with glasses and wearing dresses instead worn out jeans and leather jackets with band t-shirts.

"Oh! My God! Jack?" Felicity exclaimed in happiness once he saw him and hugged him and then proceed to greet Riley and Mac and then froze as Bozer waved at her with a smile.

"What is he doing here? He knows?!" She exclaimed shocked and Bozer nodded.

"Long story but Patricia told me about you! Then betrayed us! But I have to say damn, girl!" Bozer said as he hugged his friend and Felicity was frozen in place staring shocked at Jack and Mac and Matty who smirked at her.

"You son of bitches!" Felicity then hissed at them once she got over her shock.

Thank God she was near the bar so none of the Team Arrow had visual of her.

"How long it's been for you?" Mac asked smiling as he took the beer Felicity gave him.

"Um...around forty years." Felicity said smiling and the Phoenix team exclaimed what in shock.

"I still don't understand the time manipulation, care to explain?" Bozer asked annoyed and Felicity nodded and started explaining totally forgetting the Team Arrow who were waiting on their drinks.

"Oh! Now I get it, you rewrite our lives when you returned! Lucky you! You don't age!" Bozer grumbled as he drunk his second glass of beer and Felicity chuckled.

"I missed you guys! How are things?" She asked them and Matty sighed.

"That is why we are here. Remember Nikki? Well she had ties with the Dark Knights...and we got in tell from Laura telling us that US is your territory so we came to you. We need your help saving Nikki since she in our side and eliminating any Dark Knight." Matty said as she gave her ipad to Felicity to see the details of the operation.

"Oh! Marcellus Riveras, I know of him. He is one of the ruthless followers of Erveros here on Earth. He has been laying low since he managed to open a portal to Earth 383 and help Stryker persuade Russia and America to launch missiles to Cuba. I was at the beach with the X-Men that day." Felicity said and looked a Mac since he looked a lot like Alex Summers, Havoc.

"Can you contain him? You and your people?" Matty asked hopeful.

"Yes, but I'm not sure Nikki will be any help to you. She has to be under his control, he can manipulate minds, no one would follow him otherwise not even Erveros that is why he was banished here. Although Erveros could easily have locked him up if you ask me." Felicity said as she studied the ipad and by the end of her sentence she gave the ipad back to Matty.

"Okay, we will meet you tomorrow when you are sober and talk more about it. See you in the morning, Ann!" Matty said smiling as she hugged her and Felicity waved at them.

She then remembered the Team Arrow and hurried to order their drinks.

"What took you so long?" Laurel asked as she laughed at something Cisco had said.

"Well I met some old MIT buddies and they invited me to their weddings so I was catching up." She easily lied.

The next day she spent the morning strategizing with Matty and the rest of Phoenix Foundation which made them realize and that Marcellus was targeting Chicago, her home where all her friends were, he had a vendetta against her and he was manipulating Nikki into it.

So she contact Hank Voight and the CPD and Matty's team were introduced and started working on a plan.

"Where is she?" Oliver growled in anger as they were trying to defeat Damien Darkh and Felicity had forgotten all about them since she was in Chicago chasing Marcellus.

"She isn't answering." Sara said as she tracked her phone and showed that she was at her home.

Felicity, CPD and The Phoenix Foundation team were exhausted from searching any known database for any clue. Until Laura and Luca Leander teleported inside Intelligence Unit having terrible news.

"Marcellus kidnapped a little girl by the name Samara Leif, a potential Defender since her adoptive parents are one of us. The person that took the girl was Nikki claiming she was the aunt of the child. We find her we found Marcellus!" Lucas said as he connected his ipad to a computer screen showing the rest what he found.

"Okay, so where does he keep her?" Angus asked right before Felicity had the chance.

"My in-tell says that he keeps her in a warehouse near the train station that stops before Chicago Med." Luca said and everyone nodded getting dressed.

"Yes, let's go! Ann you are with us!" Matty said as she walked next to her.

"And Luca you are with CPD task force and Voight's team." Ann ordered and she smiled while Laura and Riley took their place before the computer.

"I will have Defenders task force on standby in case things go brutal and I will lead the task force." Laura let them know before the teams left and Riley with Laura high fived satisfied with themselves.

The teams stopped in front of a block with five warehouses.

"SHIT!" Ann grumbled as she saw what she came up against.

"We check every inch!" Voight ordered and everyone did as they were told.

After ten minutes of nothing Jack and Ann with Matty and some CPD task force stumble upon a warehouse that had a girl tied in the chair with tears in her eyes as Nikki held the knife on the girl's throat.

"What color are Nikki's eyes?" She asked Angus next to her and he sighed.

"Blue why?"

"There are purple now a clear sign of mind manipulation. I got this!" Ann said as she walked to Nikki who stood frozen completely unaware that they've been made, she had a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face that seemed unnatural!

Ann punched her knocking her out and Jack with Matty quickly freed the girl who nodded at Ann's sign to be quiet.

"Thank you, aunt Ann!" She whispered once Ann had her in her arms and run out before the warehouse was blown.

Angus yelled no since Nikki was in but now she was burnt alive.

"Voight call CFD and paramedics!" Ann said to Voight once she saw him staring at her in shock.

"Is she okay?" Voight asked with a soft voice and Ann nodded.

"Yes, she seems so. I'll take her to Med by myself she doesn't want to let go of me." Ann said to Voight and the girl in her arms nodded.

Voight and Jack stare at the retrieving Ann

"The little girl looks so much like Ann..." Jack noted and Voight nodded.

"Because she is related to her. She is her daughter." Voight said sadly remembering how Jay and Will told him about the pregnancy Ann went through before he let her join his Unit. He also kept a secret that him, Erin and Jay with Will were trying to find Grayson and Samara for four years now.

The kids are now ten years old.

Ann held Samara tight in her arms until Samara spoke;

"My momma says you are my real mum and you are a superhero!" Samara said excited and Ann smiled and kissed the girl's cheeks.

"Yes, I am your real mum but I'm no superhero. I couldn't keep you and your brother with me and daddy." She said sadly and Samara looked shocked at the woman before her.

"I have a brother and a daddy?" Samara exclaimed happily and then saw the hospital and let a scared sigh to be heard but before they could walk in a voice stopped them.

"ANN! WAIT!" It was Jeremy who run to her once he saw the little girl he let tears fell on his cheeks.

"Is she her? This is Samara right?" Jeremy asked and Samara nodded as she extended her hand to wipe the tears from Jeremy's eyes and once he was close enough hugged him with her free hand.

"I missed you, sweety!" Jeremy whispered in relief and then looked at Ann who cried and kissed her.

"Eww! Now stop and let's go!" Samara said laughing and the couple and her walked through the gates of Chicago Med.

Once Ann stepped through the gates she came face to face with a family and a ten year old boy, her brother Will and a not so dead Tommy Merlyn dressed as a doctor and Maggie, all of them smiling at them.

"Tommy? How?" Ann gasped in shock and handed Samara to Jeremy and run to hug him.

"Laura and Lucas saved me. Did you know that my uncle was part of the Defenders?" Tommy asked shocked as he hugged his friend.

"No, I had no idea, Tommy! I'm so glad you are alive! Do Oliver and Laurel know?" Ann asked as she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

"It's Connor now and no they don't. I'm not allowed to contact them because the Timeline says I'm dead. Besides I don't want to, I'm happy being here." Connor said and Ann nodded hugging him again.

"Okay, Ann, Jimmy we have some people here for you!" Maggie said smiling and Ann looked at Jeremy with raised eyebrows confused by the name Jimmy.

"It's an alias I use here to separate the life of hunting with the life I have here, something like what you do." Jeremy explained quickly before turning to the family with the ten year old boy that had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh! MY GOD! Grayson?" Ann let a gasp to be heard as she met with the boy's eyes and kneeled as the boy run to hug her crying.

"Jeremy! Our son!" Ann said crying and Jeremy nodded unable to speak since he kneeled to hug Grayson too. All this time Will was checking Samara's cuts and bruises and put a cast on her left arm. Just as he was done he couldn't contain the little blond hair blue eyed girl as she jumped from the bed and run to Ann, Jeremy and Grayson trying to hug them.

"GROUPHUG!" Samara exclaimed as Ann and Jeremy hugged her too crying from happiness.

"Dad and mum say you are my real parents." Grayson said once he was able to speak and his biological parents weren't suffocating him with hugs.

"Yes we are." Jeremy said as Samara studied Grayson while Ann witnessed her daughter's wheels turning inside her head.

"Hey! I know you! You were the boy that beat up Max because he was bullying me! Why did you do it?" Samara exclaimed remembering and stood before Grayson with her good hand poking him in the chest which caused all the adults to chuckle.

"Because I had a dream of you and after that I knew you were my sister and as your older brother I vowed not to let a boy hurt you!" Grayson said smiling proudly of himself.

"He knew all along?" Ann asked the Petersons and they nodded.

"He is a telepath and has visions of the future plus at the age of five he could tell if we were lying to him by looking at us." Camilla Peterson said with a kind smile.

"Samara do you have any powers?" Grayson asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, I can read and speak other languages plus I can move things with my mind, dad has been training me since I was five." Samara said smiling proudly.

By now Jay and Hank with Erin were in the hospital watching the reunion.

"Can we keep them?" Jeremy asked the Petersons and then nodded.

"On weekends that would be great." David Peterson said smiling and the kids cheered and Ann with Jeremy hugged each other smiling happy.

"What about my parents?" Samara asked worried and then Connor arrived with the Leif family who hugged Samara and smiled at Jeremy and Ann.

"I thank you for saving her!" Amelia Leif said as she hugged Ann.

"Momma! She is my real mum! And this is Grayson my older brother!" Samara said excited as she pointed the people.

Amelia and Andrew Leif watched the families before them and smiled happy.

"We knew this time would arrive. Nice to meet you all." Andrew said as he exchange handshakes with Petersons and Jeremy then Ann and smiled at Grayson.

"Momma and daddy, can I on weekends live with my real mum and dad?" Samara asked hopeful and the couple looked at each other and then at her and nodded which caused the little girl to jump with happiness and hug her brother.

"Samara, Grayson I want you to meet my brothers Jay and Will, they are your uncles." Ann said once things died down and introduced them to a teary Jay and Will.

"I know!" Grayson said as he raised his fist and encouraged Jay to fist pump with him while Samara blushed and said;

"Sorry for being a difficult patient, Uncle Will." And Will laughed as tears run down in his eyes and hugged her.

"Hey, guys! Since everyone is safe and sound what about we head to Ann's apartment all of us and order a huge amount of take out?" Jack suggested and everyone nodded.

The Leif and Petersons sat in a corner with a sad look.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Ann apologized them and the family sighed.

"We know that they were forcefully taking from you and Jeremy." Amelia said with a sad look.

"I can't imagine how it must have been for you to lose your children." Camilla said sadly and Ann sighed.

" Me and my husband talked about share custody with you and Jeremy and we agreed that every second weekend you can have Samara and every holiday you can, if you want, spend with us." Amelia suggested and Camilla nodded agreeing.

"Or we can get together and celebrate holidays, you, Jeremy and you, the Leif, all of us together as one huge family and you can invite your brothers too!" Camilla suggested smiling happily. On the other side of the house the guys had a same conversation as the girls.

Once food arrived all the people sat down and introduced themselves to each other as they served themselves. Conversation flowed easily and Ann with Jeremy held the hands of their children.

Late at night Ann and Jeremy sat in her room looking at the city as they were lost in their thoughts.

"Jeremy what is going on with us?" Ann asked hesitantly and Jeremy sighed.

"I love you Ann but I have a life here and you help the Arrow...how can we be parents to our children every second weekend? Your life is so full there is no time for children." Jeremy said puzzled.

"I know by I can manipulate time! I can be in two places at once, Jeremy! I can do it, I wanna do it!" Ann said with compassion as she looked at Jeremy.

"Okay, we will try!" Jeremy said once he climbed on the bed and kissed her she kissed him back.

At night she felt four pair of warm hands covered her face and made her woke up.

"Mum, Grayson and I want to sleep with you and dad." Samara said with a sweet voice and Ann nodded as she took her in her arms and then Grayson did the same to Jeremy.

The morning found them hugging their children while asleep. When the little ones woke up they wake their parents by kissing their cheeks and hugging them.

"Good morning! What does the program say mum?" Grayson asked as he jumped on her lap and started tickling Samara.

"How about you guys go to school like always and we go to work as always?" Ann said as she held Grayson in her arms and the boy smiled.

Then the adults woke up and met in the kitchen were the Leif and Peterson families arrived into the kitchen were Ann was getting ready to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Gilbert family!" Amelia and Camilla said at the same time smiling while the men were still asleep as they rubbed their heads but smiled none the less.

"We are all a family right?" Grayson asked slightly hesitantly and everyone froze and looked at the kids who were waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess we are." Amelia said awkwardly as she watched around the room for someone else to give an answer.

As the day went by as normal but instead of Samara and Grayson being picked up by their foster parents they were picked up by Jeremy and Ann and then drove to their respectable houses promising them that they will see them the upcoming weekend.

Ann then drove to Starling City smiling.

She had a life and kids that was when her phone rang and it was Jeremy.

"So, what now? We have kids but you are driving back to Starling. You can't continue living like this." Jeremy asked.

"I know that is why I'm going there. I'm going to drop out of the team. Or even better I can vanish forever." She said smiling.

"Meaning what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I thought that I can move some things into my actual house in Chicago and from there start living as I should. Now the part I'm wondering is what is going to happen with us? Co-parenting not lovin' or lovin' and co-parenting?" Ann asked.

"I still kinda love you, Ann. So loving and co-parenting. Do you love me?" Jeremy asked sad.

"I don't know...Jeremy. I mean it's been years, we never broke up but we left one another." Ann said slightly angry and sad.

"And to be honest I think we will make great parents if we stay friends. I think if we need to be great parents we need to be friends and I'm not so sure if I still have feelings for you." Ann continued explaining as she drove.

"I agree. Let's try as friends that sometimes kiss, we still can kiss right?" Jeremy said from the phone and she laughed.

"Yep! We can still kiss and have sex sometimes. Anyway I just arrived at Starling City so I call you once I get back. Have a nice shift, be careful!" Ann said smiling as she drove right up to the apartment.

"I still miss you!" She mumbled once she saw the photos of her kids while they ate breakfast this morning.

"You miss who?" Oliver voice scared the crap out of her.

"No one! I miss no one!" Ann exclaimed in shock.

"Oh! Where have you been?" Oliver asked worried and she sighed.

"To my MIT friend's wedding." Ann lied and she smiled.

The day went by with Oliver been all over her and she couldn't pack and at night she helped them in their vigilante work.

Once they ended she rushed home and started packing and then fall asleep she woke up the next day with Erin calling her and telling her that she was needed at work ASAP.

She rushed to get ready and then teleported to CPD and started her day.

"I swear to god where is Felicity disappears to?" Sara wondered as she trained with Oliver in the Foundry.

Felicity looked around Verdant she had just finished from her work and Riley, Mac and Bozer with Jack called her and asked her out at Verdant for a drink. So now she was scanning the place for her friends.

She was dressed skinny jeans, a glitter dark blue bareback shirt that was tied in her neck and back. She paired it with black Oxford jacket and black high heel boots and a black purse. Makeup she had dark blue eye shadow and mascara with eyeliner making her eyes pop and she wore a dark red lipstick. Her hair was strained and with blue highlights in them and glitter sprinkled on top of her head.

"Seriously? Of all places you choose this one?" She yelled over the music as she marched up her friends and sat next to them on the couch.

If you knew her as Felicity Smoak there was no way you could recognize her now.

"Well, if you don't like it we can go somewhere else." Riley said and Felicity smirked.

"Meet me outside I know just the place." She said and walked out but before she had the chance to walk out her eyes met with Sara's who bar tendered at the moment and Sara's eyes were wide open in shock.

Felicity just ignored her after a few seconds of holding her stare and walked out of the club. She waited in parking lot for about two minutes before her friends joined her and grabbed their hands and teleported them and herself in a club in New York where all the supernatural society went to have fun and there was no hiding.

"Now this is clubbing!" Felicity said as she started moving to the music of the song Savage by Flux Pavilion and MAX.

"Ann Halstead, I'll be damned!" Magnus Bane said in surprise as he saw her dancing and walked up to her with Alec by his side.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she hugged them both.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mac, Riley, Jack and Bozer. Guys meet Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood." Ann introduced them happily and they exchanged handshakes.

"Oh! There are humans!" Magnus said surprised and they nodded.

"But we know about the supernatural. Ann introduced us to it when she came to work with us for awhile." Mac informed them smiling and Alec raised eyebrows.

"With you? What are you doing exactly?" Alec asked a little protectively.

"We work with The Phoenix Foundation, we deal with threats the public can't deal calmly." Jack answered and Alec nodded visible relaxing.

"Okay, let's have fun! Magnus lead the way to the bar!" Ann said excitedly.

They dances and drank the night away and Magnus smiled sadly at the sight.

"How long does she have until she has to reveal herself to Team Flash?" Alec, his boyfriend and a Shadowhunter.

"Not long...twenty four hours." Magnus said with a sad sigh and drunk from his drink.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me on your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
